


De-Clawing Kitty

by MTL17



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Wilde loses her claws and gains so much more. This is set after the Peviously Unaired Christmas episode, so I guess it's an alternative timeline to the main show. Then again I don't think Glee really bothers with continuity anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I am not making any money from this story.

Kitty, you look beautiful.

Those words had been echoing in Kitty Wilde's head over and over again through the, admittedly tasteful by the Glee club standards, nativity scene and as much as she tried to tell herself otherwise Kitty knew why. She knew exactly why those words haunted her, and it drove her crazy. As in she thinks she will go literally insane if she can't lash out at someone, anyone, and channel the blinding rage inside her to destroy who she had decided long ago was the cause of all her problems. Or at least enough to warrant the continuous attention of her wrath.

Marley Rose.

Sickeningly sweet, infuriatingly nice, and frustratingly perfect Marley Rose was cluelessly responsible for so much of Kitty's pain, and whether she was aware of it or not she was almost solely responsible for this latest indignity. So it was only right that Kitty punish her for it. And Kitty wanted too. Oh how she wanted to dig her claws into Marley Rose and verbally tear the frustrating girl apart, but alas her once razor-sharp claws had been failing her as of late. Even when she psyched herself up first all she could seem to do was lightly scratch instead of cut right down to the bone, especially when Marley was concerned.

Kitty was convinced this would be different, and even if it wasn't she could at the very least make it absolutely crystal clear once and for all she wanted nothing to do with the other girl. And she would, just not in front of the rest of the Glee club, forever nosy people who were always getting involved in things which weren't their business, standing up for Marley when the stupid girl should have been standing up for herself, and just generally getting in the way.

Luckily Kitty could be patient when she wanted to be, and she had mastered smiling while making plans to destroy her enemies, which was exactly what she did. She waited until the nativity was over and she was left alone with Marley in the girls' bathroom. Thankfully the Chinese girl and the confused boy were already gone, Marley running behind because she stopped to talk to Jake before going to change. Which was a mistake Kitty was going to make sure she paid for.

Waiting a few long seconds after the others left Kitty stepped in front of the stall Marley was changing in and waited. The second it open to reveal a surprised looking brunette Kitty snapped, "What the hell is your problem?"

Blinking in confusion Marley stammered, "Wha, what?"

"What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem?" Kitty repeated with a dangerous growl, "I told you I didn't want to play the Virgin Mary, but you just had to force the issue, didn't you?"

Obviously still confused Marley mumbled, "I, I... I thought it was what you wanted. I mean, didn't it make you happy?"

You have no idea what would make me happy, Kitty's treacherous mind thought. Luckily she was able to keep herself from saying that, instead glaring at Marley and telling her, "For like a second. Then I remembered who I am, the things I've done, and then I had to pretend like everything was ok when it wasn't. I had to go out there and smile, and laugh, and pretend to be having a good time when the whole time I could feel God, the Virgin Mary, the baby Jesus and every other holy being that exists judging me."

Marley didn't like to make assumptions about things she didn't really understand, especially something so complicated as religion, but Kitty was obviously in pain, perhaps even worse then she guessed. So, against her better judgement, Marley again tried to help.

"I... I don't think God will judge you for it." Marley stammered, quickly adding when Kitty gave her a look, "I mean, it's complicated, and, and even if he does he's supposed to forgive, right? And I mean, it's not like you killed anyone, you just had sex, and I get just because I want to wait doesn't mean everybody wants to, and I heard a story that when the Bible was written people were getting married at like, fourteen, so maybe sex before marriage isn't that big a deal to God. I, I mean who knows, right?"

Kitty stared blankly at her for a moment, and then muttered in disbelief, "You think this is about sex?"

"Well-" Marley began.

"That wouldn't even make the top 10 of bad things I've done!" Kitty snapped angrily, "It wouldn't even be on the top 20. I mean sweet baby Jesus Marley I gave you a fucking eating disorder! I made you starve yourself so bad you fainted onstage in front of a huge crowd of people, and you're still trying to help me and be my friend? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don't you hate me?"

Desperately trying to choose her words carefully, and failing, Marley stammered, "I, I... I... I just, don't."

"You, you, you just don't? God you're lame." Kitty said, then adding before Marley could say anything, "You know any normal person would have told me to fuck off by now, right? But no, you and the rest of the Glee club have to manipulate me into taking a role I never wanted in some insane attempt to do the right thing. Or at least I hope that's what you were doing, because if you are serious about making a black boy giving birth to the baby Jesus during that horrendous performance of Love Child I should seriously drown you, and him, in the toilet."

"Her." Marley said after a brief pause, "Unique is a her."

"Oh, so you'll defend HER but you won't defend yourself? Do you have any idea how fucked up that is? How fucked up you are? How pathetic?" Kitty questioned, her voice oozing with venom and spite. Then when a teary eyed Marley looked down Kitty practically yelled in frustration, "Oh for fucks sakes Marley, fight back. Hit me! Slap me! Do something! Anything!"

Looking up Marley frowned, "Why?"

Blinded by rage Kitty snapped, "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to hit you?" Marley asked softly.

Suddenly fully realising what she just asked Kitty stammered, "I, I... I, I don't. It would just be nice if you fought back is all."

Even more confused Marley asked, "Why? What do you get out of it?"

"I don't know, a teammate who isn't a total coward." Kitty said nonchalantly as possible.

"I'm not a coward." Marley said, forcefully by her standards, "I just don't like unnecessary confrontation. So say whatever you want about me, but leave other people out of this."

"What, do you have like zero self-esteem?" Kitty scoffed.

Marley just lowered her gaze in response, in that moment Kitty realising just how broken the other girl was. How much she had broken her. And it didn't make her happy or proud, it didn't make her feel nothing like with most people, it hurt. It actually hurt way worse than just about anything had hurt before, mostly because Kitty was horrifically aware of why it hurt.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Kitty mumbled.

"Sorry." Marley said absurdly, "I'm sorry I'm not a good teammate. I'm sorry I fainted and cost us regionals, which is my fault by the way, not yours. I'm the one with the body issues, not you. You were just trying to help."

"No, I wasn't." Kitty said, almost overcome by so much frustration she was unable to stop herself from spouting, "I did it because I was bored. Because I didn't like your stupid face and I wanted to hurt you. And because I'm a bitch and I thought I could get away with it, and the crazy thing is I am getting away with it. Everyone is blaming you when it's my fault. It was all my fault! I am a horrible, horrible human being who doesn't deserve to call herself a christian, let alone dress up as the Virgin Mary."

"But you did help." Marley insisted, "You brought out my insecurities which could have eaten me alive anyway, and now I'm getting the help I need to deal with it. So it all worked out, for me at least. And, and, like I said it could have been much worse, and besides, you're too hard on yourself. I don't think you're as bad as you think you are."

"How can you possibly say that?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"I, I just have a good feeling about you." Marley smiled.

"Well then, you really do need help." Kitty scoffed, "Seriously talk to your therapist about me. Maybe he'll get it through your thick head you need to stop helping me."

"She hasn't said that, but even if she did I wouldn't because I would never not help a friend in need." Marley said.

"I'm not your friend!" Kitty almost literally yelled, "I'll never be your friend! I just want you to stay the hell away from me!"

Silence fell over the room for a few long seconds and then Marley practically whispered, "Is that what you really want?"

Kitty's mind answered that about a thousand times over the next couple of seconds in various different ways but the result was mostly a simple two letter answer. Which of course frustrated her so much she wanted to scream. Instead she turned and headed towards the door, determined not to embarrass herself.

Then Marley murmured, "Kitty..."

Turning round to look at the other girl Kitty felt her body taking over her. She desperately tried to make it leave, to stay where it was, yell abuse at the infuriating brunette, anything except the one thing she could no longer stop herself from doing.

"I'm, I'm sorry. If, if it's what you really want, I'll stay away, I promise." Marley stammered, closing her eyes and tensing as Kitty slowly walked towards her, "I just-"

Kitty interrupted Marley's ramblings by grabbing the other girl's face, lifting herself up on her tiptoes and brought their lips together in a soft and simple kiss which barely lasted five seconds. Yet it was just as life changing as the blonde had feared it would be.

In that five seconds all of Kitty's worst fears were realised. That she was screwed. That she was fucked up worse than Marley, or any other freak in this school. That she was nothing but a painfully clichéd stereotype, the closet dyke who bullied the girl she liked and anyone 'beneath her' out of spite and insecurity. That she wasn't a tribute to Quinn Fabray, not an improved version of her idol without the crazy, no, she was just a cheap knockoff of her who was twice as crazy. And worst of all she realised that she was doomed. That she was going to burn in hell not because of her actions but because of something she was, any illusion of free will shattered in that long, horrible moment when Kitty Wilde realised she was damned forever.

Perhaps it was the straw that broke the camel's back, or perhaps it was truly worse for her then any of her realisations, but when she pulled back and saw the look on Marley's face Kitty just couldn't take it.

So she ran.

She ran like a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kitty wasn't crying. Kitty Wilde was incapable of crying. She was like a crocodile, a vicious cold-blooded reptile who only let water leak from her eyes to confuse her prey before she bit it's head off. Or when there was something in her eye, like there was right now. Like there had been since she somehow ended up kissing Marley Rose, a mistake Kitty was determined never to make again. In fact, she was going to make sure her treacherous body never had the chance to make that mistake again.

While lying in her bed, and literally running home, Kitty plotted ways to get rid of Marley once and for all. Because it wasn't enough to discredit Marley to the point her own mother wouldn't believe her, no, Kitty needed a more permanent solution. To get her expelled, to get her kicked out of town, to kill her, anything to make sure what happened in between them in the bathroom stayed a secret. Whatever it took to make sure the school, and more importantly her parents, never found out that she kissed a girl.

Of course deep down Kitty didn't truly believe Marley would tell anyone. The delicate little flower would probably be way too embarrassed to even mention it to anyone. Besides, Marley was such a goody two shoes she probably wouldn't want to 'out' Kitty to anyone which was all kinds of ridiculous. Not because Kitty wasn't into girls as it was now painfully clear she was, but because giving all she had put her through Marley should be screaming from the rooftops that Kitty Wilde was a disgusting pervert. A hell bound sinner. A dyke.

Exposing the horrific truth about their tormenter was something any sane person should do, and despite all she had to lose Kitty almost wanted Marley to do it for some reason. Which was absurd, but then this whole situation was absurd. Her whole school, hell her entire world was absurd, Kitty having to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting into song, because now she was part of glee club that was how she seemed to solve the majority of her problems. Or at least tried too.

Just then there was a knock on her door and in a way too weepy/pathetic sounding voice Kitty yelled out, "Go away!"

Rather than comply the door opened, slowly and cautiously, which should have tipped her off it wasn't one of her parents, but Kitty was too upset to think clearly so she was taken completely by surprise when she sat up and turned to her door, fully prepared to yell at her Mom or Dad for daring to disturb her, only to be stunned into silence when she saw the object of her unwanted desire standing in her door way.

"Hi... your... your Mom let me in, I... I..." Marley stammered as she slowly walked into the room.

Her self-preservation kicking in Kitty jumped up, rush towards her door and slammed shut behind the timid girl before she could spill the beans on what happened earlier. Then she turned to the taller girl with her best evil glare, which of course made Marley lower her gaze and practically shrink on the spot, which in turn made Kitty roll her eyes. God, why couldn't she have at least fallen for a girl who could stand up for herself.

"What are you doing here." Kitty snapped.

"I, I... I thought we should talk." Marley mumbled.

Against her better judgement Kitty growled, "So talk."

For almost a full minute Marley squirmed, and then she took a calming breath, looked Kitty directly in the eye and said, "You kissed me."

That icy blue stare caused Kitty to crack for half a second, then she tried to nonchalantly shrug it off, "So?"

"So... is that why you're so angry all the time? Because you're gay? And, and you're ashamed? Because you shouldn't be?" Marley said in a tone more forceful than any Kitty had heard her use before.

Luckily she felt a little offended with the last part, Kitty folding her arms and rambling, "Oh please Marley, tell me what I should feel."

"I, I didn't mean..." Marley stammered, her old self shining through.

"Then what did you mean?" Kitty snapped, unfolding her arms and then when Marley didn't reply added, "You barely know me. Don't pretend like you do."

"Who's fault is that?" Marley said firmly, again surprising Kitty, "You keep everybody at arm's-length, lash out when people try to connect, but you don't exactly seem happy about it."

"I'm fine with it." Kitty quickly lied.

"Then why have you been crying?" Marley asked, and then after a long pause added, "Look I, I... I can't bear to see anyone in pain, and I just wanted you to know... if you ever want to talk to someone... you can talk to me."

"Right." Kitty spat, "Marley freaking perfect Rose, just the bestist friend to everyone in the whole freaking world."

"Maybe that's not what I want. To just be your friend, I mean." Marley said boldly, and then when Kitty gave her a look forced herself to continued, "Because I liked it. The kiss, I mean, and... and ever since I met you, I kind of haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

For almost a full minute Kitty stared at Marley in disbelief, then she laughed, "You really are like a self-healing bunny with a death wish, aren't you?"

Marley frowned, "I, I-"

"Seriously, what's wrong with you Marley?" Kitty erupted in frustration, "I've been nothing but horrible to you. I've bullied you half to death, said unforgivable things about your Mom and your friends, and what, somehow through all of that you like me back?"

Marley lowered her head and shrugged, "We can't help who we like. I never thought you'd be interested, and honestly, I was kind of scared too, of being openly gay in high school, I mean. It's why I admire Unique so much. She's just so open and honest with herself, you know? She knows who she is and doesn't apologise for it. I wish I could be like that, but I'm not. I'm a coward. That's why I've been trying so hard to make it work with Jake even though I've never really felt comfortable with him."

"But you're comfortable with me?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly." Marley admitted, "It's complicated... I guess, I guess when I'm with you... I'm... I get excited."

"Excited?" Kitty questioned, a slight grin crossing her face

"Not like that." Marley blushed, before admitting softly, "Well, yeah... like that, but it's more like... I like having you around. It feels, exciting. Like, I'm never sure what you're going to do, and you're so confident, and pretty, and, and... and I feel twice as awkward around you than I do him or anyone else, but it's a good kind of awkward. I like it. I like you. I liked it when you kissed me, and... and I just thought you should know."

Kitty blinked a few times in disbelief, totally unable to believe what she was hearing and for once feeling truly speechless. Here was this girl telling her all the things she had secretly wanted to hear, and yet at the same time dreaded hearing, Kitty feeling like she was literally in two minds on what she should do/say. After what felt like an eternity she cautiously stepped forward, only for Marley to quickly retreat. This briefly hurt her much more than it should have, but of course Marley rushed to explain, which did admittedly make Kitty feel better.

"I'm, I'm still with Jake." Marley protested quickly, "I'll talk to him tomorrow, because what I'm doing with him it... it isn't fair to him, and I'd rather be alone for the rest of my time at school then try and force something with someone. That's why, if you want, we can go back to the way things were and I promise Kitty, I will never tell anyone about this. But... if you ever wanna, you know, with someone who isn't exactly ready to scream the truth from the rooftops, you know where to find me."

With that Marley turned to leave, Kitty calling out just as she reached the door, "I, I don't deserve you, you know? You're like... way, way too good for me."

Turning around Marley smiled, "That's how I feel about you. That you're too good for me, I mean."

Rolling her eyes Kitty groaned, "Seriously Marley, I'm a total psycho. I spent the last few hours scheming to get rid of you so you wouldn't blab about what I did. How screwed up is that? You haven't done anything wrong, you've never done anything bad to me, and I keep acting this way. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Marley said softly, "You're just a little confused and scared. Everybody is at our age. There's no shame in it, and the only thing you did to me was give me a tiny push down a path I was already headed down."

"That little push could have killed you." Kitty pointed out.

"It would have still been my fault, but for what it's worth I forgive you. If that's what you need to hear I forgive you." Marley promised, before giving a half smile, "And, and I don't want to force you out of the closet or anything, because God knows I'm not ready for that, but you know... call me maybe?"

Despite herself Kitty found herself giving a soft smile to the reference to the obnoxious song as Marley slowly turned and left, leaving the blonde to stand there blinking in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Had Marley Rose really confessed that she felt the same way about Kitty that Kitty felt about her? And would Kitty ever be in a place where she could actually explore that possibility? Frustratingly enough Kitty didn't know right then, but at least she had finally stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I am not making any money from this story.

Marley Rose was used to feeling shame. To a lesser extent she was used to feeling happy too, because while she spent most of her time questioning herself and her decisions she did have her shining moments. Most of them were thanks to her Mom who had always loved her unconditionally, but this was the first time she felt truly happy from something in the romance department. She had tried so hard with Jake but now she knew she actually had a shot with Kitty she couldn't seem to stop smiling. And then frowning right afterwards, the process repeating itself over and over to a frustrating degree, for once Marley feeling both shame and happiness at the same time.

The thing is Marley knew, she knew she was going to break up with Jake today, and despite nearly every ounce of her body begging her to chicken out and choose the safe option she had chosen to do what was best for them both in the long run and end it. That's why she didn't feel she had the right to be happy right now, and certainly not to smile. After all, what kind of person smiled after she had just broken up with someone? Ok, so it might be different if Jake had cheated on her or something but the truth was he had done nothing wrong and for putting up with all her problems his reward was to be dumped in front of the whole school.

Technically it wasn't the whole school, and she had tried desperately to get him to go somewhere else, but Jake had insisted. In retrospect he probably knew what was coming, and maybe he wanted her to hurt him as much as possible so he could hate her, which was really weird for Marley. She wasn't used to being the bad guy, or do anything to hurt anyone really, but unfortunately she just hadn't been able to help herself.

It was for the best, she reminded herself for the millionth time as she opened up her locker and took out the picture of her now ex-boyfriend she had hung up to feel normal. She stared at that picture for a long moment, and then stuffed it into her backpack along with the books she would need for her after lunch classes, making sure to deposit the ones she wouldn't need back inside for safe-keeping. She was so wrapped up in that Marley didn't notice someone approach her until it was too late, one of the many voices that haunted her ringing in her ears and causing her to practically jump out of her skin.

"Hey lard ass, heard you broke up with Jake." Bree yelled, she and some of the other Cheerios laughing as Marley acted flustered, "I still can't believe a solid 8 like him wasted his time with a -1 like you, but hey, at least the natural order of things has finally been restored. And don't feel too bad, I was seconds away from stealing him from you anyway. You just sped up the process."

Given that she really, really didn't want to talk about this Marley lowered her eyes and turned back to her locker, hoping that Bree would just go away. It worked sometimes, a popular kid, more often than not Kitty, would give her a drive-by insult and then when they'd got the reaction they were looking for leave her be. Unfortunately it didn't work this time, Bree clearly not satisfied with her passive resistance.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, you anorexic freak." Bree spat, moving closer to the too timid for her own good brunette. Then when Marley flinched instead of doing what she was told Bree added, "I said look at me!"

Marley initially kept her eyes on the ground, then Bree yelled those last five words again which caused Marley to look up like a frightened Rabbit, which of course greatly amused the cruel cheerleader.

"Awww, are you really crying already, loser?" Bree cruelly chuckled before stepping forward, "I haven't even started yet."

"Actually, I'd say you're definitely finished here." Kitty said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "And it will be in more ways than one if you don't back off right the hell now."

Turning to her captain Bree smirked and then began, "Kitty-"

"Bree, do you remember what happened to the last girl who tried to disobey me?" Kitty asked sweetly, taking a moment to enjoy the look of apprehension which crossed Bree's face before adding, "Good, now run along and tell the rest of the squad and their Neanderthal boyfriends that Marley Rose is strictly off-limits until further notice. Anyone, and I do mean anyone, found messing with her will have to answer to me."

"But, but..." Bree stammered before exclaiming, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Kitty shrugged, before shooing the other girl away like a pet, "Now run along like a good girl before I shave your head and replace you with one of the other vaguely pretty bitches running around here just looking for the chance to find validation in their meaningless lives. Go now! Go, go, go, GO!"

Kitty chuckled wickedly as the other cheerleader scurried away from her like a frightened rat who had just been caught picking on an adorable mouse. Although was she the friendly rat in this scenario, sticking up for someone smaller than herself, or was she the cat, banishing the rat so she could devour the mouse. Looking at sweet little Marley Rose Kitty couldn't help think it was the latter more than the former. After all, she had never felt like the hero of the story, but maybe that was ok if she could be the villainess seducing the sweet innocent damsel into her clutches.

Awaking Kitty from her thoughts Marley looked up at her and softly mumbled, "Thank you Kitty."

Shrugging it off Kitty said, "It was nothing."

"No." Marley insisted with a weak smile, "That was one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me."

Which was pretty sad, Kitty opening her mouth to say just that before stopping herself just in time. Damn, this whole being 'nice to Marley thing' looked like it was going to take time to get used too. She'd have to find another victim to sink her claws into, otherwise she would never get what she wanted. But she could worry about that later. Right now Marley was insisting she'd actually achieved something, and Kitty wouldn't be Kitty if she didn't try and take advantage of it, even if it was just in a small way.

"Well... since I just stood up for you, it's only fair that I should get something in return." Kitty grinned wickedly, and then when a worried look crossed Marley's face the blonde quickly added, "And by that, I don't mean anything physical, because we're not there yet, and I don't deserve it. But, just getting to look at you... really look at you... so worth it."

During that last sentence Kitty glanced down and gave Marley's body a long, lingering look. It may have seemed weird, even pervy, but it was a huge deal for Kitty to allow herself to look at another girl with shameless, completely unfiltered desire. It was something she had been fighting against for so long, so to actually give in was almost overwhelmingly freeing, Kitty even letting out a soft sigh just before the last three words which was a mixture of relief at accepting the side of herself and of simple desire for Marley.

She wasn't sure if Marley could ever understand just what a big deal this was for her, so Kitty decided not to try and explain herself. The important thing was she had made her intentions known so she decided to literally leave it at that, Kitty turning around and slowly leaving so she could go to class. And, far more importantly, scheme how to make Marley hers.

Ironically Marley felt like she already was, the brunette blushing furiously at having Kitty look at her like that, but also swooning because of it and the idea it was an appropriate reward for what the blonde had done for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It had been a few days since Marley Rose had told Kitty Wilde she had feelings for her and still they hadn't really done anything about it. Sure, Kitty had stopped the other students from bullying Marley, something which Marley was really grateful for, but there were still rampant bullying going on in their school and that bothered the brunette tremendously. She never understood why some people could be so cruel, nor did she understand why Kitty couldn't just stop bullying altogether. If she had enough pull to make everybody else stop, why not for everybody else? Wouldn't their school, or any other school, be so much better if someone could make all the bullying stop?

These thoughts were enough to make her question why she had fallen for Kitty in the first place. Sure, the blonde was gorgeous, had a great voice, an absolutely captivating personality and above all else Marley knew in her heart that the mean girl everybody else saw wasn't who Kitty Wilde really was. However Marley wasn't stupid. She knew while there was more to Kitty than some would assume at first glance there was also a darkness inside of her. Then again that darkness equally thrilled Marley as much as it scared her.

More to the point who was Marley to start pointing out flaws when she was a mess of emotions herself. And she had, after all, recently cost the glee regionals when she fainted onstage, endangering her own safety in the process. Plus, she wasn't much to look at. A total Plain Jane if there ever was one. No way hot enough to get a girl like Kitty Wilde, Marley knowing she should just keep her mouth shut and be grateful that Kitty would even talk to her. Then again... she just couldn't get this whole bullying thing out of her head.

These thoughts and a whole lot more had been circling in Marley's head over and over again, driving her crazy every minute of her day until something came along to knock her out of it, at least temporarily. Namely Kitty suddenly opening up her bedroom door and looking directly at her, the cheerleader grinning wickedly as Marley let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeaking sound of surprise.

"Hi." Kitty grinned.

"H, hi." Marley mumbled.

"Your Mom let me in." Kitty explained, quickly stepping into the room and closing the door she had just opened behind her, "It gave us a chance to talk actually. And by talk, I mean I apologised to her. I'm pretty sure I never said anything to her face, or at least I can't remember saying anything, but whatever jokes I made about her were just because I'm a sociopath. I'm working on it, but... well, being nice is like a foreign language to me. And not like something you might actually hear on the streets like Spanish or Italian or even French, no, I'm talking like the kind of gibberish you find in Third World countries, and-"

"Why don't you make everyone be nice to each other?" Marley blurted out, unable to stop herself. Then when Kitty gave her a look she quickly added, "I, I, I mean you got everyone to stop picking on me, so... so if you have that kind of power, why not use it to stop all the bullying entirely?"

"Oh Marley, Marley, Marley." Kitty said as if she was talking to a four-year-old, "That's not how it works."

"Why?" Marley asked.

"It just isn't." Kitty shrugged, and then sighed when she saw the look on Marley's face, the blonde cautiously walking closer to the brunette as she tried to explain herself, "In case you haven't noticed in our school, and schools in general, the popular kids pick on the losers. I'm not saying it's right, but it is what it is, no one can change that. I mean, do you know how close I came to losing my spot by decreeing you were off-limits? What I had to do to keep my spot? What I have done just over the last few days to keep you safe? No you don't, and I don't want to have to tell you, because it isn't pretty."

"I didn't ask you to do that." Marley said softly.

"You didn't have too. You're-" Kitty stopped herself from calling Marley hers, because sadly she wasn't yet, not officially. But she would be, she just had to explain to the girl the way things had to be, "Marley... there are certain things I never want to have to explain to you, but please try to understand... at this point even if I told the Cheerios and their stupid boyfriends to back off the glee club I would become an outcast just like you, and then they would pick on you again only this time worse, and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let that happen. Not for a bunch of people I barely know or care about. In fact when it comes to people I care about, it's pretty much just you."

"Oh." Marley blushed, and then after a pause mumbled, "Thank you."

There was a long silence between the two girls and then Kitty cautiously stepped forward, "Now, going back to apologies, I owe you like a thousand, and honestly I'm not even sure if I've given you one yet. Honestly all I remember from the last few days is you telling me that you like-like me. Everything else is a blur of varying importance. So, for what little it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, a thousand times I'm sorry."

Marley smiled softly, "It's ok."

"No, it's nowhere close to ok. But like I said I'm a terrible person and I can't help but take advantage of the fact that you think it is." Kitty said, and then with a deep breath added, "Marley... I think you're the prettiest girl in school. Which is why I was mean to you FYI. Putting down the competition and all that. That, and I couldn't face the fact that I wanted you, because you are so pretty, and nice, and sweet, and good, and everything I wasn't, and... please Marley, go out with me? Like on a date."

Finding Kitty's babbling adorable Marley smiled widely and then happily replied, "Ok. I mean yes. Yes, ok, I'll... let's go on a date."

Charmed by Marley blushing furiously Kitty smirked, "Good. But, since I figure neither one of us are ready to come out as vagitarians, by date, I mean hangout in each other's rooms and watched TV or make out. Cool?"

Marley blushed, "I, I... I'm-"

"Not ready for making out?" Kitty quickly finished for her, "That's cool. Neither am I, I just meant for the future, and in the meantime maybe we could, you know, hold hands while watching... and you don't have a TV in your room. Of course you don't, because you're... erm, well, you know."

"Poor?" Marley finished for her.

"Well... yeah." Kitty admitted, quickly adding, "But that's ok. I'll just buy you a TV."

"Kitty, you don't-" Marley began.

"I want too." Kitty interrupted, before manipulating Marley by adding, "Just think of it as a hundred sorries off the sorries I owe you. Which repeatedly that my conscience... if I had one."

Marley opened her mouth to refuse, but quickly realising she was fighting a losing battle she said, "Ok, but on one condition."

"Name it." Kitty said quickly and confidently.

"Come and sit with me so we can talk for a while, and..." Marley blushed looking down, "And I'd like to try holding your hand while we do it. Talk I mean. I just, I... I just want to hold your hand."

"Ok." Kitty said softly, cautiously reaching out and grateful when Marley did the same. Then she asked, "Soooooo, what should we talk about?"

There was a long pause and then Marley leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kitty's for a second then pulled back, "I'm sorry, I just got so nervous, and I-"

Kitty cut her off with a similar kiss, although she lingered maybe a second longer, and then she smiled, "Don't ever apologise for kissing me, ok?"

"Ok." Marley blushed before she slowly found herself slipping into the making out she wasn't sure she had been ready for.

Then again, weren't things like this supposed to be easier when you found the right person? Both girls certainly thought so as they spent the rest of the night gently kissing and talking about everything and nothing, for the first time in their lives feeling truly comfortable with another person, even if they tried not to dwell on labels like 'lesbian', 'date' and 'love'.


End file.
